Almas iguais, Pensamentos divergentes
by isa wtf
Summary: haha, gina não é otaria. harry é? como uma alma que se rebela contra os padrões pode terminar? o punk é apenas um estilo? ou é uma religião? a aparência realmente importa? ou nos damos muito valor a ela? ô.o
1. dia mais que depressivo

Chapter 1: Dia Mais Que Depressivo

Naquela manhã a Toca estava uma bagaceira só, já estavam no dia 1º de setembro, e por acaso os weasleys estavam atrasados para o trem, e para poderem seguir seu caminho até a estação precisavam de dois integrantes da família Weasley que não tinham entrado no carro ainda... Gina, que estava no seu 5ºano, num estado deprimente, toda largada e acima do peso, por causa do seu 2º maior amor (o 1º é Harry) o chocolate, que a acompanhava nos momentos de tristeza e de alegria...E Rony que no seu 6ºano estava mais vaidoso que qualquer menina da sua idade...

Virginia estava saindo do banheiro totalmente irritada, Rony não parava de bater na porta:

- Caramba Gina, acelera! Eu ainda tenho que tomar banho, e quero estar impecável, se não Mione não vai me querer como namorado!!! – Ela abriu a bendita porta, e o olhou com uma cara de dar medo até em voldemort, e foi terminar de se aprontar no quarto, onde ela podia

(pelo menos a maior parte do tempo) ter privacidade.

Ela estava andando calmamente, quando se lembrou de um detalhe;

-Eu não posso acreditar que esqueci de arrumar a merda da mala!!!- saiu em disparada para o quarto, acabou não se arrumando devidamente, e na correria, seu cabelo havia secado e estava em pé.

Quando saiu do quarto ainda correndo, mas agora para o carro, com a mala super pesada em mãos, não viu que no pé da escada tinha alguém subindo distraído, e ela não tinha freio para parar...

- AAAHHH, sua louca!!! – foram as últimas palavras de Potter quando foi arremessado contra o chão, com Gina em cima dele...

- Harry??? Quando você chegou na Toca, que não te vi??- Ela sorria feliz por encontra-lo, mas seu sorriso sumiu quando ele praticamente cuspiu:

- Caramba! Tu és muito pesada! Que tal brincar de perder uns quilinhos!?!?! – Ela pulou para longe dele, e olhou triste e apaixonadamente as costas do garoto grosso que subia arretado as escadas (resmungando alguma coisa como "aquela donzela do Rony")!

Ela queria entender, mas não conseguia, tudo bem que ele tinha perdido o padrinho, e que estava em pé de guerra com voldemort, mas precisava trata-la tão mau? Quando ela perguntou educadamente se ele podia levar sua mala quando viesse com Rony, ele disse rispidamente: - Eu não! E de todo jeito tas precisando mesmo fazer um pouco de exercício, to mentindo? Falo mermo!

Harry já estava puto da vida, ficou mais puto ainda quando encontrou Rony ainda de toalha em frente ao espelho, olhando minuciosamente para uma espinha tamanho GG na testa, e decidindo se espremia ou não...

Quando Harry e Rony (que estava com um bandeide na testa e com sangue nas unhas) entraram no carro, Gina os olhou irritada e ofendida, se sentindo a pior das criaturas...

Após 30 minutos de puro tráfego, conseguiram chegar na estação, Molly e Arthur conversavam animadamente com Harry, e Rony olhava para os lados certamente à procura de Mione, e ela apareceu, correndo em direção a ele, mas não era aquela Mione que conhecia, ela estava com os cabelos lisos e dourados, com o corpo todo definido (ela depois explicou dizendo que passou as férias malhando numa tal de academia), estava super bronzeada, e nesse momento agarrada ao pescoço de Rony...

-Rony!!! Você está muito gato, e o Harry, também ta abalando geral? – Rony a olhou estupefato e corado pelo comentário, ele olhava indiscretamente para seu corpo, e estava achando estranho aquele jeito dela falar...

Ela pulou em cima de Harry, interrompendo a conversa dele com os Sr. e a Sra Weasley, ele a olhou surpreendido também, e exclamou:

-Mione tas ótima! Andou malhando foi? Mas é melhor tu me soltar se não Rony explode - Ele disse rindo, totalmente gentil com ela, que gargalhava a ver a cara de Rony, e corria para ele dizendo que não queria nada com Harry, etc.....

Gina cansou de ver aquilo, e viu que os pais não iam se despedir dela, pareciam tê-la esquecido.

Mione a ignorou totalmente e isso enfureceu ainda mais Gina, na realidade os únicos que realmente gostavam dela, eram Fred e Jorge que já tinham terminado a escola(fugido, na verdade), mas não tinham tempo para ficar conversando e ouvindo as lamúrias de Gina...

Ela se encaminhou para a última cabine, que ninguém gostava de usar, por ser muito distante, e por onde a moça do carrinho de comidas não passava...

Começou a chorar compulsivamente, mas quando viu seu reflexo no vidro quase desmaiou ao se dar conta do seu estado crítico.

Lembrou-se do fora que levou de Dino, mesmo no fundo sabendo que ele tinha razão, só porque Harry tinha a tratado mal, ela deixou sua aparência ir para o esgoto, ela pensava ter se livrado dessa paixão por ele, até ter uma forte crise existencial e descobrir que era um lixo.

Tanto que no seu 4ºano em que Dolores Umbrigde fora diretora, ela até era popular, tinha namorado, era considerada engraçada, mas nas férias ela se transformou de novo naquela menina insegura e excluída do seu 1º e 2ºano, deixando sua paixão e obsessão por chocolate e por Harry a dominar.

Tinha medo de se encontrar com o resto dos colegas e amigos, e ouvir comentários desagradáveis sobre sua mudança...Que foi para pior...

O trem começava a parar, e ela decidiu que ninguém ia por os olhos nela, até ela ficar decente, por isso assim que o trem parou, ela pegou sua capa preta com capuz embutido, e saiu correndo para a noite, quando todos tinham embarcado nas carruagens ela entrou na que sobrou, e foi direto para o salão comunal, ela tinha se tornado amiga da mulher gorda, e essa a deixou passar sem dizer a senha, olhando-a surpresa, mas por amizade tinha resolvido não falar nada da transformação dela...

Apos o discurso básico de Dumbledore, Malfoy que estivera tentando conversar com Crabbe e Goyle, se cansou de tentar entender os grunhidos que saiam daqueles animais, e virou-se procurando Blaise Zabini, com quem andara conversando muito durante o ano anterior, e descobrindo que haviam outros feito ele, sarcásticos, engraçados, irônicos e ao mesmo tempo cruéis, depois que Zabini lhe contou relatos das "maldades", e "humilhações" que fez outros passarem, e contou algumas façanhas feitas por ele envolvendo mulheres, convenceu Malfoy de que ele era uma "amizade" interessante.

-Blaise...- Falou monotonamente sentando-se ao lado de Zabini na mesa, esse que também achava Draco parecido com ele em alguns sentidos, e também considerava sua amizade interessante, deu um risinho de deboche e disse:

-Cansou-se da conversa produtiva que estava tendo com os caras que não sabem falar, mas sabem grunhir?- Draco o olhou com raiva, ia retrucar...

Mas Blaise foi mais rápido:

-Sua popularidade está abalada Malfoy, andando com esses caras aí, seu pai preso, sua família com problemas no ministério, você ta mauz...

Draco ficou enfurecido por aquelas verdades ditas assim de modo seco e debochado, mas repensou o que Blaise disse, por um lado ele tinha razão; - Eu até posso ser lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão, com cabelos loiros brilhantes, corpo sexy, mas preciso recuperar a minha população de fãs.....- Ele ficou perdido em seus devaneios nada modestos enquanto Blaise ria da sua cara de "eu sou moral, e você não passa de merda...".

Depois de uns 5 minutos Draco acordou para a vida e falou em um tom que ele achava que era animado, mas na verdade era sarcástico:

-Zabini fique feliz, você faz parte do meu novo círculo de amizades influentes! – Blaise o encarou e começou a rir:

-HuahuHUAhua, você é hilário cara, mas eu vou te ajudar a subir na vida de novo(Draco o fuzilou com os olhos), ahhh, você quer ver que sou uma criança feliz???? – Sem esperar resposta ele se lembrou de uma musiquinha ridícula de uma tal de Xuxa que tinha ouvido uma criança trouxa cantar, ele ficou em pé sobre o banquinho e começou:

- BILA BILU BILA BILU, OBEDECENDO A BILA BILU, A ELEFANTA BILA BILU, BILA BILU! – ele repetiu isso mais umas duas vezes fazendo uma coreografia inédita, e depois se sentou no banquinho rindo de se acabar, simultaneamente ecoou pelo salão ataques de riso histéricos, tinha gente jogada no chão de tanto rir, para a surpresa de Draco que achou que a galera ia linchar Zabini; Ainda por cima ouviu comentários do tipo:

- Esse Zabini é escroto, louco e muito do gostoso - as meninas gritavam ainda rindo, dos meninos ouvia-se: -Esse Zabini é hilário!!! Sorte dos caras que são amigos dele, as garotas o veneram meu vei!!!

Draco ainda chocado olhou pelo canto do olho para Blaise que no momento estava piscando e dando um sorriso maroto para uma menina linda na mesa da lufa-lufa, a qual diziam que ninguém conseguia conquistar, vendo isso Draco pensou: - Cara, se eu me juntar com esse doido eu vou conseguir recuperar a minhas fãs, admiradoras, escravas sexuais, e os meus capachos!!! Fora que ele é QUASE tão amado quanto eu, mas ainda sou o mais gato.- sua tese de que se juntar com Blaise ia ser uma boa, se confirmou ainda mais quando ouviu um último comentário:

-Caramba Aninha, sabe o que seria mais que perfeito? Draco e Blaise unidos para proporcionar prazer a garotas como eu e você, eles são ou não os caras mais totosos desse lugar? Claro que sim!!! O que eu não daria para ficar com um deles – quem disse essa frase tão animadora para Malfoy foi uma menina da corvinal por quem ele sempre teve grande atração..,

- Ela parece uma boneca de tão linda, e tem cabelos dourados iguais ao meu, perfeita para um Malfoy - ele pensou alto, alto demais, pois Blaise o olhava rindo, Draco viu e ao invés de fazer uma cara feia, exclamou:

E aí Blaise? Amigos e Sócios para Zuar com a galera, para pegar todas as muié?? E para encher o saco de todos os Weasley e do santo Potter??? – Draco o encarou sorrindo, mas por uma das 1ªs vezes sinceramente, era raro vê-lo sorrindo de verdade, sem aqueles olhos tão duros e gelados...

Blaise riu ainda mais, ele estava querendo ser amigo de Malfoy, pois sabia que apesar de tudo, ele também era muito venerado, e que os dois juntos seriam objeto de desejo de todas as garotas, fora que ele simpatizava com aquele cara, tinham muitas afinidades:

Claro cara, mas um não pode pegar a muié do outro, de acordo?

Na hora! – os dois apertaram as mãos, e ali por incrível que pareça nascia uma amizade verdadeira, apesar da personalidade difícil dos dois, o que ainda vai gerar muitas brigas, mas ainda assim fortalecer o que os dois nunca vão admitir: amor de irmãos...

nota: se puderem comentar, seria otimo, foi mau qlqr erruh aew,e apesar de ja ter lido mais de 100 fics, eu tlvz n seja muito boa, intaum sem expectativas


	2. sensações

Chap2. Força de Vontade

Gina entrou no dormitório, e para começar se lembrou de que ela tinha feito uma assinatura da Moda&Beleza Bruxa no começo do ano passado, mas sempre se esquecia de ler, tanto que tinha certeza de que haviam cancelado a assinatura, mas isso não importava, ela tinha vários exemplares de tudo que precisaria, a edição mais nova era do mês passado, por onde ela resolveu começar.

Tinha vários estilos de roupa e de acessórios, lá dizia:

- Quer mudar seu modo de se vestir? Quer ver qual estilo se adequa melhor a você? Escolha e encomende que chegará onde você estiver!!! -

Gina ficou super animada, e folheou até chegar onde queria, e lá ela pôde ver:

Hippie: estilo largado, mas ao mesmo tempo chique, sem compromisso com a ética, escolha própria – lá apareciam roupas bem despojadas e acessórios que combinavam com as mesmas...

Patricinha: estilo com roupas de barbie, desde os brincos até as meias combinando entre si - a maioria das roupas era rosas, os acessórios era bem meiguinhos, davam o aspecto frágil...

Punk: estilo mais dark, ousadia em tudo, bate de frente com a ética, é considerado vestes para jovens inconseqüentes e rebeldes – as roupas eram a maioria pretas, mas com muitos detalhes, e os acessórios basicamente eram coleiras com espinhos, pulseiras do mesmo jeito, cintos enormes com caveiras no meio...

Nerd: roupas totalmente fechadas e sem acessórios – calças com a cintura lá em cima, cintos feios e gastos, roupas só com botões...

Gi deu mais uma olhada, e eliminou definitivamente os estilos Nerd e Patty, olhou novamente viu os acessórios, pensando:

- Bem, eu até gosto desse estilo Hippie porque ele também bate de frente com a sociedade, mas o Punk é mais ousado, mais sensual, e com o Hippie eu não vou chamar atenção de nenhum menino, muito menos do Harry aquele idiota gostoso...

Acabou escolhendo Punk mesmo, e encomendou várias roupas e acessórios, pretendendo pagar com o dinheiro que economizava desde os onze anos, uma boa graninha...

Ela abriu então uma edição que falava de cortes de cabelo, examinou cada um, e procurou um que combinasse com ela, mas dava uma pena cortar o cabelo, ele já estava na bunda, o problema é que ele estava todo estragado e ressecado, então Gina abriu na parte de tratamento intensivo: melhore o estado do seu cabelo sem ter que ficar alisando-o diariamente, ia levar uma hora e pouco, mas o banquete só ia terminar dali a umas 1 hora e meia, então acelerou o processo, depois de 1 hora ela enrolou-os em uma toalha quente, encomendou algumas maquiagens...

A manhã chegou, e Gi acordou por causa dos feixes de luz que batiam em seu rosto, morrendo de preguiça se levantou e foi ao banheiro, desenrolou o cabelo e foi tomar banho, suas colegas de quarto ainda dormiam, quando foi olhar as horas se assustou ao ver que ainda era 4:30.

Quando saiu do banheiro, foi ver o estado do seu cabelo, e levou outro susto, ele estava lindo, com ondulações brilhantes, sedosas e sem o menor sinal de volume, ela quase gritou de tanta alegria, então olhou seu reflexo outra vez e resolveu fazer uma franja frisada, depois de 20 minutos de concentração, o resultado ficou impressionante;

Gina viu uma coruja junto de uns pacotes na sua cama e não pode acreditar, como era possível entregarem tudo tão rápido, foi correndo abrir e lá estavam as maquiagens, pagou a coruja que levantou vôo e saiu céu afora, começou passando corretivo em pó, depois um tiquinho de blush para não ficar exagerado e chamativo, ela com o lápis deixou os olhos parecidos com o de uma japonesa, eles estavam puxados para os lados, passou um brilho labial e pronto, estava muito bonita.

Para ela só faltava agora perder uns quilinhos, não que ela estivesse super gorda, mas estava com um buchinho pequenininho, e o rosto um pouco cheinho, mas sempre teve a cara bonita, e estava tão arrumada e atraente que ninguém ia perceber seu aumento de gordura, ela pretendia começar a fazer um regime naquele dia mesmo, e todas as noites ia para os arredores do colégio correr 2 a 3 quilômetros, estava decidida.

Esperava que os acessórios e as roupas chegassem no máximo amanhã, ela deu uma olhada numa revista especializada no estudo do estilo Punk, lá encontrou coisas muito interessantes, aprendeu de onde surgiu até quando estourou nas paradas jovens, leu muito sobre furos, piercings, tatoos, e de como no mundo bruxo era menos doloroso, mas também só quem poderia fazer eram as pessoas com o espírito necessário para isso;

Na revista tinha os feitiços necessários, Gina estava torcendo para que ela tivesse no sangue a alma revolucionadora necessária para poder se tornar uma maloqueira (como os punks eram chamados em alguns lugares). Sendo assim, resolveu começar agora, já eram 5:00, mas ninguém acordava essa hora e ela estava fazendo pouquíssimo barulho, começou com o feitiço para furar as orelhas, nervosa mais determinada começou a pronunciar as palavras escritas na revista, levando seu 3º susto do dia, o feitiço funcionou e ela conseguiu furar três furos em cada orelha na parte inferior e apareciam argolinhas nos furos, depois decidiu furar em cima, tendo espasmos de felicidade exagerada ela fez um piercing na sobrancelha, e uma tatoo na nuca, que consistia em um coraçãozinho com o nome Punk no meio, super fofo...

Totalmente transformada ela guardou as revistas com um feitiço num baú, ela só achava estranho porque ela nunca tinha visto nenhum adepto do punk durante toda sua vida, mas tinha certeza de que se sirius tivesse tentado fazer um feitiço daqueles, ele conseguiria, mas ela raciocinou;

-Certamente as pessoas que tinham o espírito necessário não conheciam o Punk, o que é uma pena, se um dia eu encontrar alguém que eu perceba que tem o que é necessário eu apresentarei esse estilo à pessoa... – então ela saiu do quarto e se dirigiu ao salão principal para tomar café.

-...Água, muita água, mas de onde? Eu estou me afogando, quem são aquelas pessoas vestidas de preto? Quantos brincos,Vieram me salvar?! Socorro! Aqui... O que é isso? Está me furando, é uma pulseira? Mas por que está me arranhando?...- Draco acordou assustado, estava pingando suor de seu cabelo, algo batia no seu rosto...

- Pansy!?!?! Que susto, como ousa invadir meu dormitório???

- Draco não precisa gritar! Eu não sei se você lembra mas eu dormi aqui com você e nós fizemos sexo, você tirou minha virgindade, você...NÃO LEMBRA?!?!

- ........(silencio)

- SEU INSENSIVEL DESGRAÇADO, EU TE ODEIO!!! – Pansy saiu do quarto aos prantos.

Draco se levantou e foi ao banheiro tomar banho, ouvir grito de mulher logo de manhã não é para qualquer um não, começou a vestir a roupa, mas quando terminou e foi arrumar o cabelo, decidiu que iria deixa-lo soltou e natural, sem gel para trás...

Quando ele chegou no sala comunal tinha pouquíssimas pessoas, deu um aolhada geral, mas quando olhou a mesa da grifinoria, viu uma menina muito estranha, ela tinha os cabelos da cor dos cabelos dos weasley, tinha uma franja lisa batendo abaixo do olho, na sobrancelha tinha dois brinquinhos um na parte de cima e o outro em baixo, tinha 4 furos na orelha, 3 em baixo e um em cima... Tinha um olhar super sonserino, e davaapreensão encara-la, e ela pareceu perceber que tinha alguém olhando-a, mas de repente:

- Draco, acordado essa hora? EIII, VOCÊ ESTÁ USANDO O CABELO IGUAL O MEU!!!

- Blaise, pelo amor de Merlin, cala essa boca, e me diz quem é aquela garota - quando Draco apontou para onde Gina supostamente deveria estar, Blaise o olhou com sarcasmo:

- Draco acorda, não tem nenhuma menina ainda na mesa da grifinória, não é em outra mesa não? – Draco estava entopercido, aquela garota estava ali não foi uma visão, se bem que o povo do seu sonho também usavam brincos em toda parte...

- Esquece Blaise, vamos tomar café, e eu estou com o cabelo assim porque meu estoque e gel acabou – mentiu para Zabini, que ficou meio desconfiado, todas as garotas presentes no salão principal olharam Draco e Blaise com desejo...

Gina estava tomando seu café, tentando enxergar com o cabelo acima dos olhos, mas estava sentindo a sensação de estar sendo observada, olhou para cima e encarou um par de olhos azuis gelados e arredios mas ao mesmo tempo quente e sedutores, e aquele momento foi como se tivessem prendido ela naquela cadeira, mas o contato foi quebrado por ninguém mais ninguém menos que Blaise Zabini, ela percebendo que quem estava olhando com tanta vontade era Draco Mlafoy, tomou a atitude sensata de sair rapidinho dali...


End file.
